Brandi Backstage
by lilylovesroses
Summary: A new charactar Bradi, one of Meggies friends discovers a fake baackstage behind the real backstage. Read to find out more clues.
1. My First Interview

I, Brandi, sat in the chair with my legs crossed,trying to look proper for my intervew. It was my first job, I wanted to become an actress. I had wanted to be an actress since I was 8 years old. When it was about 10 minutes past the real time that i was supossed to have my intervew, the lady finally walked in. she had a white blouse on with very elegant shoes. She pulled, or should I say dragged the chair over to me making the most annoying noise I have ever heard! I was about to mention something but then I thought to myself, I better not say anything until she asked me a question. She came over and I could already tell that I was going to get this job easily only if the judges were the same as she was. I mean this lady had no idea of what she was doing. Well, atleast thats what it looked liked. She was asking me the most stupidest questions that iv'e ever heard at an intervew. I starred at the clock while she wrote down her notes and I realized that it was time for me to preform my skit. I havent really preformed a skit before but I sure feel that im ready for this one. I was going to preform Romeo and Juliett. I have prefoemed this skit many times before but only in my bathroom mirror. I just had to say something aobut me preforming my skit. I couldn't wait any longer. " Um.......I neer got to knowing your name." i said. "Oh yes, I'm sorry sweetie, my name is ,just call Mrs.T."Mrs.T said. " Well Mrs.T," "Yes?" " It's time for my intervew...not that im in a rush or anything...just wanted to remind you about it...not that your a forgetful person...just--" Brandi couldn't say anymore before that elegant scary woman interrupted her. "Brandi,don't be nervous, i was nervous when i was getting interviewed for my job here, and i was nervous too, but I still got the job,so its ok." Mrs.T said with a frown on her face. " But, can we go and do my skit now?" I asked. " Yes, but only if your not too nervous." Said Mrs.T. Ithought to myself,mabye this lady will become a friend of mine, i mean she is a pretty nice woman. " Come on Brandi, now it's time for you to preform your skit. Right this way." Mrs.T said. The hallway of that place was very unusual. There were werid paintings and pictures of people with mean,unusual,weird, faces. The backgrounds were nothing but clouds or fire. One person was in the hallway was actually talking to the painting. I thought to myself, could that ugly man actually be that pretty girls relative. Well, you can't just judge a book by it's cover. " Right this way Brandi,you can go back there and wait until I call out your name to come and preform. I will be discussing my notes that I wrote down at our intervew with the judges." Mrs.T said. I wish that she hadn't said that. Now im too nervous to preform in a mirror, even though nobody was going to be watching me. I walked to the backstage area and found out that there were going to be people watching me. Lots of people were backstage watching me practice my skit. Luckily there was a back stage behind the real backstage. I wondered if that other backstage was supossed to be there. I didn't really care though because I am going back there anyway. TO THE FAKISH BACKSTAGE!!!!!! I went back there and the floor was concreat, and so were the walls. Is was dark, and cold, I could see only shadows from the furniture that had been stared in the back. Mabye the fake backstage was meant to be there for a reason. Just ot store things. probably things that the actrees and actor company didn't want in there building, or they may have forgotten about it. Even though I said that Mrs.T wasn't forgetful, mabye she and her company were forgetful. Just like I just forgot that I might have missed my chance to preform!!!!!! I tried to find my way back to the real backstage. I saw the door to the real backstage but the door had been locked and shut. I reached into my pocket ro grab my cellphone out I my pocket. I pictured my cellphone laying on the table in the interview room along with my keys. Now this is the perfect time to panic. I did so. I ran my hands over every wall trying to find I light. I swear I shearched everywhere for that lightswitch. " i guess I will be stauck in here,only if someone came to save me." I whispered out loud.

I will have to be stuck in here,I probably wont get the job, or mabye some one will come looking for me. Or hopefully somebody saw me come in to here and told the judges where I was. I banged on the door for hours scraeming HELP PLEASE, HELP!!!! I fely ashamed o myself for being such a nosey perdon, why did I ever have to go in here. I thought some thing in me was telling me that there was somebody in here. But, I guess not. The lights switched on. "Hello??" I asked hoping some alien or something wouldn't jump out at me and make me fall out of whatever I was sitting on. An old man with a long black beard and long black hair came up to me an asked" Brandi, you are the chosen one, you can either choose to follow me to learn more about being the chosen one, or you could just leave this room and never speak to anybody of this or never speak to anybody about


	2. Folowing the Wizard

Chapter 2

Following The Wizzard-

this. If you choose not to follow me, and tell somebody else that you discoverd this, thenyou will find your self outside, and 1 minute later you will be vanished to soil or sand. Understand?" The Wizzard said. " Um yes, sure. I will follow you, but where?" I asked. "I can not tell you that until you get there." The Wizzard said. " Well I am truly sorry, but I just lost my job and I really dont want to deal with going through of keeping a secret so......I guess I wouldn't hurt to go somewhere with you." I saud. "Great, now I don't have to call out my soilders. Follow me." He said. " Ok, I have two questions, first of all, what should I call you, Im kinda getting tired of calling you nothing. What if I need help and Idon't have anybody call because I don't know your name? And second of all, how long do you think this is going to take?" I asked. " Just call me Chad. My real name is Courtney but people used to laugh at me because of my name. So I just changed it when I graduated from highschool. Which that was about two hundred years ago. This trip will only take about 3 or 4 days. I am pretty much sure about that." Chad said. "Or you kidding me! 2 or 3 days! I am so so so sorry. I can't do it. My father is expecting em to be back at about 9:30 for dinner. And one more thing, how could you be over 200 hundres years old? I thought the age limit was about 105?"I said. " Remember, I am not really real. Well mabye I am real, but,I live In a different world that nobody knows about exsept the people that live in it,Nobody can hear me but you. I told you, you are the chosen one. That's why you discovered this base ment. Once a year, someone jsut like you discoveres this basement and has the same reaction as you just did. It might be complecated,but some time, some day, you will understand, you will understand everything." Said Chad. "Ok, I will com, but only if i am back at this time is exsactly three days. So that means I have to be back at 12:30pm on wednesday. Right?" I said. " Um..yeah..right. Come on, hold my hand and on the count of three, close your eyes if your a scaredy cat. One.....two.....three!!! "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh!!!!" I said. You hsve no idea how scared I was. When we got there, I was suprised, the new world was awsome. It was like in my socail stusy books at school, the new world. Not that this is what they meant by the new world. Antway, the place was the coolest place iv'e ever seen. There were amusment parks, with the scariest rides ever,mansion houses, I was going to ask where we were going to be staying for the next two days, but I decided not to because I didn't even know that we would be satying anywhere for sure. There were also mini cabins. That had waterparks and they had regular parks." Welcome to WhizWorld." Chad said.


End file.
